Everybody Needs Family
by Pricat
Summary: An old Arian friend returns to Earth but needs help but needs to learn about being part of a family from his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody Needs Family**

**A/N Here is the next story.**

**It goes on from my last story Friendship is For Everybody but it's about family and the love and care that family give and this is set a week before Thanksgiving even though it's not for a whole month since we're still in October but I hope people enjoy it.**

**I'm listening to All is Love by Karen O and the Kids on my I-Pod right now.**

* * *

It was a few months in Calvert County.

In the Robert's house an alarm clock rang waking somebody up.

It was a girl with semi long brown hair with a few black streaks through it but she was nervous after having a dream about her Psammead friend Izz but got dressed but decided to forget it for now.

She'd been living with Leah as part of the Robert family for a few months now but sighed as she went downstairs.

Leah was making pancakes in the kitchen.

She was picking up her brother David because he was visiting for Thanksgiving but she saw sadness in her friend's blue eyes as she ate.

She knew that she missed Izz.

"Don't worry he'll come around and return.

I know it.

Come on.

We're gonna miss David's plane!" Leah told her as she nodded.

She grabbed her symbol cane and went out the front door after Leah......

* * *

Later while Leah was helping David unpack, Carley had left and had entered the forest.

But she felt a faint Arian aura but smiled following it to an abandoned tree house but gasped seeing Izz lying badly wounded and in pain.

She felt bad for him and sorry.

She picked him up gently and left the forest.

She then went back to the house and went upstairs to the spare room that she'd turned into her own room but she was worried about Izz as she laid him gently on the bed.

She felt a little sad as she cleaned up his wounds but hoped he would be okay as she heard Leah call her for dinner but went downstairs........


	2. Helping Him

**Everybody Needs Family**

Leah wondered why Carley was so quiet at dinner but she was worried about Izz but hoped he was okay.

"Is something bothering you?

You know you can tell us." Leah told her.

Carley nodded as they ate ramen.

"I'm fine Leah.

Just thinking." she answered.

But later David heard her talking and soft moaning in her room but opened the door a little but smiled seeing Izz on the bed.

He hoped that he would be okay as he left before Carley heard him.

* * *

Izz moaned as his eyes opened but everything hurt and his vision was blurry.

He gasped realising he was in Carley's room.

A tear was in his snail like eye as he saw the door open but saw Carley come in with a tray of food for him.

"Hey Izz.

You're feeling sore huh?

I brought you some food." she told him.

He gritted his teeth in pain as his entire body but Carley stroked him gently.

"H-How did you get so hurt like this?

Did any Dark hearted Arians attack you?" she asked him.

Izz shook his furry head.

"N-No.

It was being in the forest." he answered her sadly.

It hurt her to hear this but understood.

"It's okay.

You're with family now." she reassured him.

There was shock hearing that word.

But he understood as he fell asleep that night in bed beside her.

* * *

Leah walked out of the bathroom later that night because she had to go.

But she wanted to check up on Carley remembering how strange she'd been acting at dinner but smiled looking through a crack in the door seeing her friend asleep with Izz beside her but wondered where he'd been.

She was relieved but smiled seeing how peaceful her best friend was right now but was worried that Izz might run away after he got better but had a feeling.

But she hoped that things would change......

* * *

The next morning Leah saw happiness in Carley's eyes as she entered the kitchen.

She knew that Izz had returned but very wounded but knew she was helping him.

"I see you're in a good mood." she said as Carley nodded in reply.

"Yeah I am.

Izz came back but he's badly hurt.

He was in the forest all this time." she told her.

Leah nodded at her but saw her grab her symbol cane and back pack because it was time for school.

But Leah saw fear in her blue eyes.

"I'm worried about Izz while I'm gone." she said.

Leah understood.

"Don't worry.

David and I can take care of him while you're gone.

Besides we have to go to the store later." she answered as Carley left......


	3. Coming Down With Something

**Everybody Needs Family**

Later Izz awaoke seeing Leah in the spare room.

He was a little nervous about seeing her again but she understood.

"I'm not mad at you.

We were worried about you when you took off like that.

Even Carley was scared because she thought she'd done something to make you angry but I guess that was wrong.

But how did you get hurt badly like this?

Did you go back to Aria?" she asked him.

"No I didn't.

I was hurt by humans in the forest who thought I was some dangerous beast but it hurt.

I wanted to go to you for help but I thought you wouldn't help because you were still mad at me for leaving." he answered her.

That shocked her hearing that but wasn't mad at him.

"You know you can ask us to help with anything.

You shouldn't be afraid to ask.

We are all family." she said as he nodded but looked sad.

He went very quiet as he heard her say that.

* * *

David was in the living room drawing but noticed that Leah was very quiet making lunch.#

She remembered what she and Izz had talked about eariler but hoped he was okay as she sighed.

David then saw Carley return as Leah was very happy.

"You're home early.

What happened?" she asked her.

"Half of the school are off sick with the flu.

How's Izz?" she replied as she was in the kitchen.

Leah then saw her go upstairs and into her room but found Izz asleep lying on his side on the bed but she felt his forehead which made her have a serious look on her face.

"_This isn't good._

_He's coming down with something."_ she thought as she heard Leah calling.

She decided to leave him alone.......


End file.
